


Der nächste Termin

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mild Gore, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Alternatives Batman Universum. Nach einer brutalen Bestrafung durch ihren geliebten Puddin sucht Harley Zuflucht bei dem ehemaligen Psychiater und Meister der Angst Jonathan Crane.





	

„Bitte sei zu Hause. Bitte sei zu Hause.“ Immer wieder flüsterte die junge Frau ihr eingängiges Mantra, als sie den von Unkraut und Unrat kaum erkennbaren Pfad hinauf zu der verfallenen Villa erklomm. Harley Quinn schnaufte lautstark. Ihre Beine waren schwer wie Blei, ihr Kopf kurz vor dem Explodieren und wie lange ihre Lunge noch arbeiten wollte konnte sie nur erahnen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennte sie von der verwahrlosten Brüstung mit den drei Holzstühlen und dem flackernden Licht in der Dämmerung. Ihre Füße schrien unter jeder der fünf Stufen innerlich auf. Mehr stolpernd als gehend schwankte Harley Quinn auf die schwarze Zedernholz Tür zu, streckte die Hände weit vor sich aus und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich das raue Material unter ihren Fingerkuppen spürte. Sie stützte sich an der Tür ab und begann blind mit der Hand nach der Klingel zu suchen. Der schrille Ton schalte durch die Bäume, scheuchte einige Krähen auf die erschrocken in den Himmel empor stiegen. Das Quietschen und Schwanken des rostigen Lampenschirmes über ihr machte sie an diesem Abend nervöser als sonst. Eine stärker werdende Furcht ergriff die Harley Quinn. Er musste einfach zu Hause sein. Die Sekunden vergingen schleichend. Er würde gleich auf machen. Ganz sicher. Tief einatmend drückte sie erneut auf die Klingel. Dann wieder und wieder, schneller werdend. Als die junge Frau verzweifelt Sturm klingelte und sich erste Tränen in ihren Augen begannen zu sammeln hörte sie endlich näher kommende Schritte aus der Villa. Die schwere Tür öffnete sich lediglich einen Spalt, schwang dann aber nach kurzer Pause zur Seite. Er sah sie eindringlich an, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. An seinen zerzausten, braunen Haaren konnte die Harley Quinn erahnen, das sie wie immer bei wichtigen Experimenten störte. 

„Schon wieder?“ Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen auf die trocken gestellte Frage, die nicht mehr als eine nüchterne Feststellung für den Mann war und sah in seine blauen, trübe wirkenden Augen. Sie brachte nur noch ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Der unsichtbare Schraubstock an ihren Schläfen drehte sich weiter zu, löst eine weitere Welle migräneartiger Kopfschmerzen aus. Der Braunhaarige beobachtete sie noch einige Sekunden, bevor er zur Seite schritt und ihr so die Erlaubnis zum Eintreten erteilte. „Ich nehme an das Pamela keine Zeit hatte?“ Beim Hineingehen stieg ihr sofort der modrige Geruch in die Nase. Die Villa war in einer grauenhaften Verfassung, fast so schlimm wie ihre eigene. Auf diesen Gedanken kicherte sie ein wenig. Erst dann widmete sie sich der Beantwortung der Frage: „Sie hatte etwas mit Selina geplant.“ Der Mann vor ihr hielt abrupt an. Harley wusste genau, wie sich sein Gesicht verzogen haben musste und er darüber nachdachte, sie einfach wieder hinaus zu werfen. Sie legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter, als sie weinerlich hinzufügte: „Bitte Johnny. Du bist der einzige, der mir helfen kann.“ Er seufzte hörbar und erwiderte verbittert: „Das sagtest du bereits letztes Mal. Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch vor zwei Wochen?“ Harley verstummte schlagartig und bereute langsam ihre Entscheidung überhaupt hergekommen zu sein. Sie wusste, das sie ihn benutzte, wenn niemand sonst Zeit hatte sich um sie zu kümmern. Genauso wusste sie, das ihm als ehemaliger Psychiater nichts derartiges entging. Jonathan hatte ihr weiterhin den Rücken zugekehrt, als er langsam in Richtung der linken Wendeltreppe schritt und kühl fortfuhr: „Komm jetzt. Ich muss meinen Arbeitsplatz freiräumen, damit ich deine Wunden gefahrlos versorgen kann.“ Wäre sie gerade nicht in körperlich miserabler Verfassung gewesen hätte die Harley Quinn sich überglücklich um den Hals des hageren Mannes geworfen. Nun konzentrierte sie sich lediglich darauf ihm in die erste Etage zu folgen. 

Beim Eintreten in sein ihm heiliges Arbeitszimmer fielen ihr selbst in der Dämmerung sofort die grünen Kanister ins Auge, die aufgereiht vor dem Operationstisch in der Mitte standen und die furchterregende Fratze zeigten, die er sich als sein Erkennungszeichen ausgesucht hatte. Auf dem Tisch lag ein entweder ohnmächtiger oder toter Proband mittleren Alters, der Mund von bläulich schleimigen Schaum bedeckt. Ein greller Lichtblitz jagte mit einmal in ihre Augen, der sie für einige Sekunden erblinden ließ. Leicht blinzelnd gewöhnten sich ihre Opale langsam an die plötzliche Helligkeit. Ein Mark erschütternder Schrei durchdrang die Stille der Villa. Harley blickte auf den Mann auf dem Tisch und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Der Proband lebte, doch durch was auch immer der Braunhaarige ihm verabreicht hatte reagiert er krampfend und schreiend auf die veränderten Lichtbedingungen. Jonathan, der sich inzwischen dem Papierchaos auf seinem eigentlichen Schreibtisch entledigt und zwei Latexhandschuhe übergezogen hatte griff nach einem sterilen Skalpell auf dem metallischen Beitisch. Er warf einen kurzen, gleichgültigen Blick in die schmerzverzerrte Mine des Mannes, setzte die Klinge an seinen Hals und durchtrennte mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Halsschlagader. Das Schreien brach in ein ersticktes Gurgeln ab. „Eigentlich hat er diese schnelle Erlösung nicht verdient. Wir hatten noch nicht einmal begonnen die Langzeitwirkung zu testen“, murrte Jonathan leise, löste die aus Leder gefertigten Fesseln an Händen und Füßen des Probanden und drückten den leblosen Körper mit großer Anstrengung von der kalten Arbeitsfläche. Er begann so dann die Fläche mit Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel gründlich zu säubern. Harley beobachtete ihn mit sichtlicher Mühe weiterhin bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Dabei bemerkte sie nun erst im Licht wie dünn Jonathan geworden war in den letzten Monaten. Er zählte zwar noch nie zu den Menschen die viel auf den Rippen hatten, doch sein eingefallenes Gesicht und die hervorstehenden Ellbogenknochen waren ein eindeutiges Zeichen das er an Gewicht verloren hatte. 

Er winkte sie nach Beendigung der Reinigung heran und machte ihr deutlich, das sie sich auf den Tisch legen sollte. Leise ächzend hob die junge Frau ihren Körper auf das glänzende Metall. Sofort spürte sie die Kälte durch ihre dünne Kleidung dringen und erschauderte. Währenddessen hatte Jonathan schon einige Utensilien heran getragen, unter anderem sein geliebtes Klemmbrett. Sie hörte den Kugelschreiber einmal klicken und bereitete sich auf das übliche Prozedere vor. „Was ist passiert?“ Harley seufzte und erwiderte kleinlaut: „Ich habe Puddin gestört und er hat mich dafür rechtmäßig bestraft.“ Sie hoffte in kindlicher Naivität, das ihm diese Antwort genügte, auch wenn der erwachsene Anteil in ihr bereits wusste das er tiefer bohren würde. Sein Gesicht erschien wie auf Kommando über dem ihren, seine Augen verdunkelt durch die zu grelle Lichtquelle über ihm. Harley hörte seine ruhige Stimme erneut fragen: „Wobei hast du ihn gestört und wie hat er dich bestraft?“ Die junge Frau war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher ob Jonathan diese Fragen jedes Mal aus Sorge stellte oder sadistischer Freude, die Kontrolle über sie in diesem Moment zu besitzen. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Die Harley Quinn war dem Meister der Angst vollkommen ausgeliefert und sie hasste jede Sekunde, die er es scheinbar auskostete. Um den Prozess voran zu treiben setzte sie zu einer ausführlicheren Antwort an: „Mr. J. hatte in der Küche mit Oswald über irgendeinen Deal verhandelt. Ich wollte ihn nicht stören und hatte in meinem Zimmer einige Cartoons im Fernsehen gesehen. Puddin kam nach und meinte, das ich ihm nicht immer wieder bei seinen Geschäften behindern sollte. Dann...“ Sie brach ab, verschloss ihre Augen und umschlang ihre Oberarme zitternd. Sie konnte hören, das der Kugelschreiber inne hielt in seinem Schreibfluss. Er wartete. Harley schnappte etwas nach Luft und erzählte weiter: „Dann hat er mit einer Brechstange zugeschlagen.“ Das Kratzen der Mine auf dem Papier drang tief in ihr rechtes Ohr. Sie bereitete sich davor noch weiter ins Detail zu gehen, als überraschend das Klicken erneut erklang, gefolgt von seiner Stimme: „Das genügt, mein Kind.“ 

Harley atmete erleichtert aus und entspannte sich so gut es mit den Schmerzen möglich war. Sie fühlte, wie er sich mit einem Tupfer daran machte eine Stelle für die Kanüle an ihrem Arm zu säubern. Ein kaum merklicher Stich war zu spüren, als die Nadel den Weg in sie fand und ein leichter Druck ließ vermuten, das er ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen verabreicht hatte. Erst nachdem die Wirkung eingesetzt hatte machte der Braunhaarige sich daran ihre Wunden zu säubern und zu desinfizieren. Während dieser Arbeit herrschte Stillschweigen zwischen ihnen. Das hatte Jonathan bei der ersten Begegnung dieser Art als Regel aufgestellt. Wenn er sie schon zusammenflicken musste, wollte er dabei zumindest seine Ruhe haben und nicht mit ihrem wirren Gerede konfrontiert sein. Die Harley Quinn hatte sich in seiner Anwesenheit sowieso schnell die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit und manchmal erfundene Verrücktheit abgewöhnt. Sie hielt ihre Tränen weiterhin zurück. Der körperliche Schmerz war durch das Mittel verflogen, doch was nun zum Vorschein trat ließ sich mit keiner Droge der Welt betäuben. Als die letzte Wunde genäht war entledigte sich Jonathan den inzwischen glitschigen Handschuhen und schaltete die Operationsbeleuchtung ab. Harley wollte sich schon aufsetzen, als er sie mit einer Hand an ihrer Schulter mit sanfter Gewalt zurück drückte. Er setzte einen Kolben mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit an die noch immer gelegte Kanüle, sah ihr dann direkt in die Augen und sprach leise: „Ich gebe dir nun noch etwas zur Beruhigung, mein Kind. Du sollst nicht denken, das ich dich vergiften möchte nach all der Arbeit.“ Sie musste unweigerlich Lachen. „Selbst wenn, Johnny“, erwiderte sie lächelnd, „dagegen tun könnte ich jetzt sowieso nichts mehr.“ Er brummte lediglich etwas und injizierte die Flüssigkeit in geübter Routine. Seine Finger zogen die Nadel aus ihrer Haut. 

Als er dabei war die Materialien wieder wegzuräumen, setzte sich die junge Frau auf und hielt sich instinktiv den Kopf. Er schmerzte nun nicht mehr, fühlte sich jedoch benommen an und pochte unangenehm im Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags. Um sich abzulenken beobachtete sie Jonathan, der in seiner zwanghaften Natur die ursprüngliche Unordnung wieder herstellte. Mit einem Blick auf den leblosen Körper am Boden murmelte er genervt: „Für ihn denke ich mir morgen etwas aus.“ Er trat wieder an den Tisch, legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken und half ihr langsam aufzustehen. Sofort machte sich ihr Kreislauf bemerkbar. Ein Anflug von Schwindel überkam die Harley Quinn und sie stützte sich an Jonathan ab. Er festigte seinen Griff, als er sie behutsam in das Schlafzimmer der ersten Etage führte. Die Matratze auf die er sie ablegte war kuschelig weich, was der jungen Frau ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. „Zu Hause bei Puddin ist es nicht so gemütlich“, kicherte sie etwas und sah dem braunhaarigen Mann entgegen. Er hatte sich an den Rand des großen Himmelbettes gesetzt, die Augen halb geschlossen. Selbst nach etlichen Treffen mit ihm konnte Harley seine Gefühle nicht annähernd lesen, geschweige denn erkennen wie sein Befinden in dem Moment war. Nur selten zeigte Jonathan was hinter seiner Maske war und damit meinte sie nicht seine Scarecrow Verkleidung. Im Allgemeinen wusste sie wenig über ihren Retter. Er hatte noch nie ein Wort über sich selbst verloren und blieb ihr gegenüber so neutral wie es ein Psychiater gegenüber seinem Patient nur sein konnte. Ihre Geschichte kannte er dafür in und auswendig. Durch seine geschickten Fragen hatte er sie mehr als nur einmal dazu gebracht so ungefähr alles zu erzählen, was in ihrem Leben passiert war. Anders aber als Puddin hatte Jonathan ihr sehr aufmerksam zugehört und sogar einige Male genauer nachgefragt, wenn er sich unsicher war wie er etwas verstehen sollte. 

Harley griff nach seiner knochigen Hand, drückte sie zärtlich und schenkte ihm ein ernstgemeintes Lächeln. Das lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die junge Frau. Sie konnte sehen, das seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten so als wollten sie sich zu einem Lächeln durchringen. Die Mundwinkel schienen nur vergessen zu haben wie das zu bewerkstelligen war. Er wirkte unbeholfen, sodass Harley sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. In seiner Arbeit war Jonathan brillant, doch kaum waren seine sozialen Kompetenzen auf einer persönlichen Ebene gefragt verließ ihn sämtliche Genialität. Die Harley Quinn wusste über seine immense Intelligenz und seine Schwierigkeiten sich mit anderen Menschen ohne große Belange auszutauschen. Sein Schweigen in diesem Moment bestätigte das nur. Um die für ihn scheinbar unerträgliche Situation zu entschärfen räusperte er sich, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme fragte: „Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, mein Kind?“ Wie gewohnt war sie überrascht von der sorgsamen Seite des sonst so kalten Meister der Furcht. Sie hatte gerade anfangen wollen nachzudenken, als sich ihr Magen mit einem lautem Grummeln meldete. Jonathan stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, den Harley als eine entfernte Art des Lachens interpretierte und stand auf. Mit einer kurzen Mitteilung, er würde ihr etwas zu Essen zubereiten verschwand der hagere Mann aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie konnte hören, wie er die Treppen hinunter ging und in die Küche schlurfte. Ein Seufzen erfüllte den Raum. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich sicher an diesem albtraumhaften Tag. Sowieso kannte sie das Gefühl der Wärme und Sicherheit nur aus den Büchern die sie während ihres Studiums gelesen hatte. Bei ihren Eltern war die Suche vergebens gewesen. Es zählten damals nur Leistungen und noch bessere Leistungen. Bei Puddin fühlte sie sich wohl, schließlich liebte sie ihn, doch durch seine unberechenbaren Wutausbrüche musste die Harley Quinn jederzeit mit dem Tot rechnen durch die Hand ihres Geliebten. Selbst bei Pamela, die sie als ihre beste Freundin ansah kam sie nie ganz zur Ruhe und fühlte einen Rest Unsicherheit was durch die ein oder andere gewaltsame Auseinandersetzung mit der Botanikerin verursacht wurde. 

Hier in der Villa war das anders. Jonathan hatte ihr noch kein Haar gekrümmt und es ihr auch nie angedroht. Wie genervt er auch immer reagiert: er ließ sie jederzeit hinein und kümmert sich, bis sie die Tür selbstständig wieder verließ. Harley drehte sich auf die linke Seite. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte wurde ihr bewusst, das der Braunhaarige sie noch nie hinaus beordert hatte. Die junge Frau war frei zu gehen wann sie es wollte. Auch verlangte er nie nach einer Gegenleistung, egal welcher Art. Harley umarmte sich selbst und zog die Knie hinauf. Ihr attraktiver Körper wurde oft als Austausch für Hilfe verlangt, was sie nicht immer ablehnen konnte. Selbst Pamela fragte hin und wieder nach Sex für ihre Bemühungen um sie. In ihrem Fall gewährte die junge Frau es gerne, aber auch nur weil die Botanikerin im Spiel sehr viel sanfter war als im sonstigem Umgang mit Freunden die sich keine Blüten wachsen lassen konnten. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Furchen. Sie verstand Jonathan in diesem Punkt einfach nicht. Er wusste, das sie ihn ausnutzte und ließ es ohne Gegenleistung zu. Er gab sogar noch sein mühsam geklautes Geld aus, um ihren Aufenthalt so bequem wie möglich zu gestalten. Als sie das erste Mal zu ihm gekommen war wusste er nicht um ihre starken Lebensmittelallergien. Noch in der selben Nacht brach er in ein Feinkostgeschäft ein und brachte mit, was er tragen konnte. Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie seine Rückkehr nicht. Erst als ein Tablett mit einer Karaffe voll Wasser, drei abgebrochenen Stücken Brot und einer dampfenden Schüssel Gemüsesuppe vor ihr stand löste sie sich aus ihrer Trance. An seinen Fingern bemerkte sie ein Pflaster, war zuvor nicht da gewesen war. Er musste sich geschnitten haben, verlor darüber aber kein Wort, als er sich wieder an den Bettrand setzte und leise sprach: „Iss jetzt bitte bevor sie kalt wird.“ Harley griff nach dem Löffel und einem Stück Brot und begann die Suppe genüsslich zu schlürfen. „Das schmeckt verdammt gut, Johnny. Du hast so viele Talente!“, grinste sie in einer kurzen Esspause, „Puddin hat noch nie für mich gekocht.“ Er blieb auf die letzte Aussage hin stumm und sah auf den Spiegel an der Wand vor ihm. Harley brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie aber bewusst zurückhielt. Jonathan hatte in den ganzen fünf Stunden die sie nun schon da war nicht einen Bissen zu sich genommen. Nur Kaffee und Tee trank der Meister der Furcht Literweise. Er zauste sich etwas durch die wirren Haare. Die Harley Quinn stockte etwas in ihren Gedanken, als sie ihn so da sitzen sah. Er wirkte krank und zerbrechlich auf sie. In erster Linie aber krank. Er machte ihrem weißen Make-Up Konkurrenz und seine leicht nach vorn gebeugte Haltung machten ihn Kleiner als er war. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie machte sich daran, ihre Portion aufzuessen. Die Müdigkeit nahm langsam überhand. Als der Löffel zum Liegen kam und sie sich zurück legt in die weichen Kissen legte Jonathan das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. „Du möchtest nun sicher schlafen“, begann er mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich lass dich dann besser allein. Wenn etwas sein sollte findest du mich in meinem Zimmer.“ Harley spürte wie das Gewicht der Matratze sich verlagerte und seine schlurfenden Schritte sich entfernten. Sie dachte einen kurzen Moment nicht nach, als sie einfach aussprach was in ihrem Kopf herum schwirrte: „Bleibst du heute Nacht hier bei mir, Johnny?“ Ihre Hand legte sich schnell über ihre Lippen. Das musste das blöde Beruhigungsmittel sein. Unruhig wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Im bestem Willen konnte sich die Harley Quinn nicht ausmalen, was jetzt passieren würde. Sie war dem Braunhaarigen noch nie so Nahe getreten. Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus, als ihre Ohren lediglich das Schlurfen in Richtung der Tür vernahmen. Er ignorierte es also. Harley lächelte etwas verunsichert. Er hatte sie auf ihre Dummheit nicht geschlagen. Zumindest bist jetzt nicht. Die Holztür fiel leise ins Schloss, doch anstatt der dumpfen Schritte auf der Treppe hörte sie, wie sich etwas in dem Raum bewegte. Sie spürte ein leichtes Gewicht hinter ihr, gefolgt von einem Arm der sich sanft um ihren Bauch legte und sie vorsichtig an eine knochige Brust zogen. Jonathan sprach in seinem Tun kein einziges Wort, genauso wenig wie Harley es wagte zu reden. Sie drehte sich lediglich zu ihm herum, umarmte ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Hals beuge. Sicherheit und Wärme durchdrangen sie, doch auf einer anderen Ebene. Jonathan begann sehr vorsichtig ihre Schulter zu streichen, als er leise flüsterte: „Du musst nicht gehen, mein Kind. Es ist deine Wahl. Schlafe gut.“ In wenigen Minuten entspannte sich ihr Körper und Harley war eingeschlafen. 

Jonathan erwachte am nächsten Morgen alleine in dem Bett. Er setzte sich auf, zauste sich durch die Haare und seufzte leise. Seine alltägliche Routine beginnend schlurfte er hinab in die Küche, setzte die erste seiner acht Kannen Kaffee auf und warf eine gute Hand voll Süßstofftabletten in den Behälter. Bewaffnet mit seinem Lebenselixier begab er sich in das Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss. Dort setzte er sich an den viel zu großen Schreibtisch aus Massivholz und kramte in der Schublade nach einer Akte. Seine Finger wurden fündig. Hervor zogen sie die kleine, blaue Mappe mit dem Namen 'Harleen Quinzel' an der Plastikmarkierung. Jonathan öffnete die Akte, blätterte zu dem letzten Eintrag und fügte einige weitere Zeilen hinzu:

„Die traumatisierte Patientin leidet weiterhin unter einem stark geminderten Selbstwertgefühl und sucht nicht vorhandene Schuld ohne zu hinterfragen bei sich selbst. Angebotene Alternativen zu der zerstörerischen Lebensweise werden nicht wahrgenommen oder können im jetzigem Zustand nicht wahrgenommen werden. Ich erwarte die Patientin in zwei Wochen zu einem neuen Termin.“ Er schloss die Mappe und legte den Kugelschreiber neben sie. Jonathan lehnte sich etwas zurück und über streckte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um der steigenden Anspannung entgegen zu wirken. Er atmete lange ein. Mit seinen Fingern die Konturen der Mappe nach streichend sprach er im ruhigem Ton: „Bis zum nächsten Termin, mein Kind.“


End file.
